


To a Stranger

by little0aibou



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Agender Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Gen, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0aibou/pseuds/little0aibou
Summary: Passing stranger! You do not know how longingly I look upon you,You must be he I was seeking (...)I am to see to it that I do not lose you.





	To a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Venom two weeks ago, and I can't stop thinking about it. In a few scenes I thought I was imagining the romantic tropes and setting one could apply to Eddie and Venom. Then I went to tumblr and yep, everything was lost.  
> So, in light of everything I've found on the symbrock tag. I decided to write something. It is my hope, that this fandom grows, so here is a little piece.  
> The title and the summary comes from a Walt Whitman poem, 'To a Stranger'  
> Which I thought defined very well how Venom could feel about Eddie when he mets him for the first time.  
> The narration is Venom POV and is gender neutral.

It is a surprise when they see him outside the door. Right now, they are tired, hungry and decaying. This world is not kind to them, and being in this body hurts. This atmosphere, this planet, is killing them. Their host is not doing better. She is slowly losing her mind; her body being consumed by the hunger Venom feels and can't satiate. They are on the verge of dying. And what a waste, after all this time they couldn’t do anything to prevent their death in this hostile world. Their end is imminent.

They are watching the cell for the last time, with its dimly light and cold air around them, when they feel another presence, someone is coming. From this distance they can hear the heart, a strong, healthy muscle. The air feels electric, tension and anticipation emanating out of him. Venom can't help but feel his mouth water. Another body is coming and is thrumming with life, energy and passion.

The body closes on them, right outside of their cell’s door. Venom doesn’t see anything that marks him different from the rest of other specimens, but their host recognizes the stranger. Memories of smiles, laugher, food and warm feelings. These are not carnal but sweet and warm. A brief moment of lucidness comes to their host's mind and suddenly they can taste so much, the awareness and adrenaline, the relief at the other's presence. So many feelings, chemicals brewing in their host’s brain. Venom consumes them all.

The stranger is a known face. He brings security and kindness in every encounter. The certainty that this time will not be different shocks Venom. The feeling leaves them confused and curious. _'Help!'_ , their host screams. _'Eddie, help me!'_

 _‘Maria!’_  says the stranger. _‘No!’_ their host thinks, _‘this man has a name; his name is Eddie. And he is safe, he is help right now.'_ Venom can't say they feel the same; the man is just a human. And if Venom hasn’t been able to escape from this place, there is no way this man can get them out.

 _'Maria!’_ The human male says again, with desperation in his voice. He tries to open the door, but something must have gone wrong, because suddenly there is a blaring screeching noise sounding all across the place. And Venom hurts with it. Its piercing their host’s ears and they can feel it pounding like a force against their body. It hurts. It hurts so much and doesn’t stop. The last of their strength is useless against the sound waves. Venom can't help but feel trapped in this cell, in this body. Nothing has changed, they are about to die. Their death is here, more painful than before and Venom feels their rage and helplessness. 

The human outside begins pounding against the door and the noise is too much. Everything is too much. The distress in their host, their pain, the feelings. Their life force is diminishing. And the impotence, the hunger, everything their host is feeling, Venom feels it too. 

Suddenly the door gives away and Venom takes full control of their host. They are about to die, and they can't tolerate that. They surge across the hall and hit with brutal strenght on the other human, making him fall and hit against the floor. Venom surges out of the current body, desperate to leave death behind. The woman was right, he is salvation. 

They need another host and the male across them is the only option. For a brief instant they want to kill him and consume him wholly. They hunger and he is food and is right there. It doesn't help for him that he hurt them with the noise he set off, he deserves to die. But there are no other life forms around, and if they don't take the new host, they will die. With dead so imminent they don’t care that they will consummate him soon, and they will have to find another body. Right now he is salvation and is theirs for the taking.

The man screams and fights the intrusion, but Venom pushes and pushes into the new body. Now everything is pleasure. There are no words in Venom's mind to describe the feelings. This human is strong in body and mind. Is warm in a way no other host has ever felt. And Venom feels it, knows it: they are a match. A true bonding. The new human is more than salvation. He is everything they have been looking for. Venom is certain, there can be no mistake. He can feel it. The hunger only abates, but everything else fades from their mind. There is no cold anymore. No tiredness, no pain, no more longing. No more death. They are joined, and can only feel pleasure. Their whole body trembles with it.

They are bliss.

They are alive.

_They are Venom._

 

They become a voice in their host's mind. Not controlling but guiding. Venom feels the sorrow their new host, Eddie, feels at the woman's passing. They say her name in a whisper, but she is dead now.

Venom pushes a thought at his host, this place is not safe and the noise around continues and if they don't get out of here, it will hurt again. It's been enough pain, Venom thinks, they don't want to die.

They began running, looking around and searching for an exit. Everything looks the same to Venom, but their host knows what to look for, so Venom recedes in their mind and only provides energy to keep them running. They get to a corridor illuminated by white light and the noise that surrounded them is now behind. Venom knows they can escape, but at a turn they encounter other humans. They may not know much about this world, but they can recognize an enemy when they see it. The other humans are right on their path to freedom and Venoms gives their new host the strength and ability to jump and attack the others. There are more humans coming after them, but finally there is a door and is easy to break it. Their host doesn’t notice, but Venom is there to help him jump and keep running, faster than any human being can.

Venom could keep going, doing everything in their power to escape and secure their new host, Eddie. But the others are surrounding them, and if they keep running they risk getting caught again. No, Venom thinks, risks are inacceptable. They must protect their host. So, they climb a tree and wait for their pursuers to go. They feel the displeasure their host feels at the height, but right now that is not important, Venom will make sure they do not fall.

Once they have escaped, and are safe in their host's living place, they consume whatever food is near, but they end up making themselves sick. Venom tries to reach to him. They need food or they won't survive. They call his name.

**‘Eddie’**

But their host, fragile idiot human thing that he is, gets frightened and hits himself on the back of his head. Venom feels the pain in their skull and immediately heals the new wound. It serves nothing, Venom feels their host losing consciousness.

Venom tries to rest, they need food, but also they need to recuperate the energy they spend. With nothing to do, they think about their new host. Eddie, he is called. They are confused. The first impression they had of him was a weak person, someone without power. No strength, no drive, no instinct. Fundamental things a symbiote must have to survive and characteristics desirables in a host.

In the memories of the other human, the female, he always appeared tired but happy, always with a smile on his face. He gave her food, laugher, companionship, respect. On the latest memories, he is different. There is no longer a spark in his eyes, nor the easy-going attitude. There's a heaviness in his face, in his steps. Venom remembers she thought he was carrying the world on his shoulders, he appeared to be fighting something, a darkness within. But the kindness he wasted upon was always there.

Venom is conflicted. Their new host is a match. They don’t know how to explain it. They have never met anyone with a true match, nor have they experienced themselves. But this rightness, this bliss can't be anything else. Everything is warm when before everything was cold. They feel full, no more emptiness. They are darkness but they are alive, joined completely.

Venom decides in that moment: they are here to stay and claim this human. They will have time to understand, the bond will only grow more. There will be no more host. Only this one. 

_They are Venom, and Eddie is theirs._

**Author's Note:**

> It is not betaed, anyone who wants to point out any mistakes I made, please drop a comment and I'll put in contact ;)


End file.
